As a conventional filling and sealing device that fills a container body with liquid contents, covers the container body filled with the liquid contents with a molded lid made of synthetic resin using a lid supplying device, and ultrasonically seals the container body and the lid to produce a sealed container, there is proposed a filling and packaging machine that fills a container body with contents, covers the container body, which is filled with the contents, with a lid, and seals the container body and the lid to produce a sealed container, the filling and packaging machine including a container supplying device that supplies a bottomed cylindrical container body made of synthetic resin to a filling device, the filling device that fills the supplied container body with contents, a primary lid cold molding device that molds, from a sheet-like lid material, a molded lid made of synthetic resin including a disc-like lid body and a skirt provided to be suspended from the circumferential edge of the lid body, a lid supplying device that supplies the molded lid to an upper opening of the container body filled with the contents, a sealing device that seals an upper end opening of the container body with the molded lid to produce a sealed container, and a secondary lid molding device that molds the lid of the sealed container molded by the primary lid cold molding device into a final lid shape (see for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Besides, concerning an ultrasonic filling and sealing device, there is known a container ultrasonic sealing method for sealing a container body with a container forming component using an ultrasonic horn including a seal working surface, the method including pressurizing, in a state in which sealed portions of the container body and the container forming component are superimposed each other, the sealed portions with the seal working surface and causing ultrasonic rotational vibration in a rotating direction, which has the center in an axis parallel to a pressuring direction, to act on the seal working surface (see for example, Patent Document 3). Further, there is known a packaging container including a container body made of synthetic resin having a flange section at an upper end opening circumferential edge used for ultrasonic sealing, a top plate section, and a skirt provided to be suspended from the circumferential edge of the top plate section, wherein the top plate section includes a container lid heated to seal the upper surface of the flange section of the container body, and the flange section includes a first cutout section at the outer edge upper end thereof (see for example, Patent Document 4).